


Sweet Sweet Lullaby

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 19歲，伸出手都要想個3次的年紀。瀚率站在那裡，看向他超過1秒就會回望，喊他就會過來。偏偏他是這樣，勝寬酸不溜丟地想，蹲下來綁鞋帶。





	Sweet Sweet Lullaby

喜歡的東西要收進口袋，不能捏在手裡，會融化掉。

不能一直看，會被搶走。

不能太過喜歡。 

19歲，伸出手都要想個3次的年紀。瀚率站在那裡，看向他超過1秒就會回望，喊他就會過來。偏偏他是這樣，勝寬酸不溜丟地想，蹲下來綁鞋帶。 

想要回到伸出手來可以自然相握的時候。跟碩珉哥就可以，或者多情的順榮哥，偏偏跟瀚率就是不行。 

想要據為己有，放進口袋。可是世界已經知道Vernon，已經知道崔瀚率是這麼美好的一個人了。

他抬起頭，瀚率正好看向這邊，視線裡寫滿問號。

喜歡、喜歡、喜歡你。他用力地想，反正想著也不會傳遞。瀚率最好一直都不知道，一點也不重要。 

還可以再獨佔一下下，就一下下。瀚率是他的，當他是瀚率的時候；等攝影機湊到面前時，他就會把Vernon還給全世界了。 

//

刷牙準備就寢的時候崔勝澈摸了過來，站在浴室門口就探個頭，到他抬起頭來從鏡子裏看他才訥訥開口。

還在生氣？

...沒有。

好了，知道了，以後不做這種的。勝澈摸著後腦勺說。 

不是，我就算了，瀚率又不會接這種的，他不會做這個，整個氣氛也搞僵了，哥是不會看場合說話的人嗎？

一口氣說完也不管口氣愈有些頂撞，然而勝澈也不怎麼在意，只是用抱歉的表情又說了幾次知道了。

不過瀚率也跑來跟我說一樣的話。勝澈想想補了一句。

什麼？

說勝寬不喜歡，以後不要做這種的。 

崔勝澈才講完，一個溫吞吞的瀚率就出現在畫面裡。他說，勝寬不喜歡，所以不要做了，語氣溫順又堅定。

勝寬突然覺得一下子氣都消了。他胡亂抓起毛巾，把濕漉漉的臉給埋了進去。崔勝澈等了他一會，揉著他的肩背，他在莫名的情緒裡想著明明都是這個哥害的，明明都是。 

回房間的時候鼻子還是紅的，他把自己藏進棉被裏。過沒多久，就有人溜進房間。

睡了？

...睡了。

明明就沒有。瀚率悶著聲音笑。勝澈哥說把你弄哭了，要我來處理。

呀！我總有一天要殺了那個只會亂講話的人！勝寬忍不住翻開被子說。

瀚率又那樣笑，咧著嘴露出一排牙。

明明就還沒睡，又說了一次。 

不要生氣了，瀚率抓住他的手說。

勝寬看著他的臉，在小夜燈下眉眼藏在陰影裏，只有黑眼珠閃閃發亮。他捏了捏瀚率的手。

我要保護你的，不管什麼時候都要。

瀚率點了點頭，我也會保護你。 

勝澈哥說，不管什麼時候，為對方想著好好走就好了。瀚率那樣說。他說不出那是單純的轉述或者一種承諾，還是點點頭。

好，他說。好。 

那樣就好了。 

//

飛機轟轟上昇的時候勝寬皺起了鼻子，耳鳴，他想，轉頭看向坐在一邊的崔瀚率。崔瀚率戴著拋棄式眼罩，漂亮的眼睛被遮擋，到底也沒能緩解什麼。他越過座位的扶手，抓住瀚率的手。

怎麼了？瀚率轉過來問。

他在瀚率伸手拉下眼罩前湊了過去，隔著布口罩印下一吻。

甚至稱不上吻，甚至不用屏息。 

瀚率遲疑了一下，還是笑了起來，在空氣間摸索著找到他的臉。

勝寬沒有阻止他，任他拉下蓋得嚴實的口罩，完成一個安靜的吻。

  
  



End file.
